Ghost Story
by HanajimaFB
Summary: It's been a few months after Roy and Marth broke up. Christmas is coming, but they're in no holiday spirit. They'll just have to get the one thing they want without Santa's help. SLASH WARNING mm. Song used is "Ghost Story" by Sting.


Yo! Tis evil again with her incomplete…ness…of fics. This was done a year ago @@. And I'm still not done! Maybe I'll complete it…like SC….. 

CHEESE WHAT? (aka WARNING): Yes, there is some guy/guy ness ness in here. So if you don't like it, that's okay. You don't have to read it. But this is just to warn ya. Kinda strange that people can read fics but not warnings…O.o

Errr…there might be some typos in here, but I think you'll understand what I meant. ^^;;

                        Flames are not accepted, but opinions are. 

[I watch the western sky 

The sun is sinking 

The geese are flying south 

It sets me thinking]

            Marth leaned against the balcony rail of his room. He watched nature cloak the earth in white, powdery attire.  _'Christmas coming so soon.'_ He thought. _'Everyone's going to be in holiday spirit. I guess they're trying to forget the true coldness of winter too._' He turned his back on the natural scene and supported himself on the rail. Everyone at the headquarters decorated rooms and planned parties. The sapphire haired swordsman helped now and then. He mostly kept to himself. Now, he felt like hibernating. It was almost Marth and Roy's anniversary. If they didn't break up. He sighed and returned gazing at the Earth grown beauty. Little white flakes landed in Marth's hair as he looked to the ground below him. Nana and Popo were trying to catch the snow with their tongue while Ness was telling them that no snowflake was the same. The ex-prince smiled at their childish games. _'What would it be like to be that happy again?'_

            He heard someone knocking on his door. He broke from his thoughts.

            "Come in," he lightly shouted. Zelda came into the room with a mug of hot chocolate.

            "Ah, I see that you're getting some fresh air." She handed him the cup. "You've been cooped up in your room since the beginning of winter."

            "I guess…" he blew gently at the beverage. The princess watched the children play with him. They're laughter or shouts of protest were the only things they heard. Zelda sighed.

            "Don't think we haven't noticed. Roy's been like this too."

[I did not miss you much

I did not suffer

What did not kill me

Just made me tougher]

            "Oh," he replied after a moment of silence. 

            "I know you care about him an-"

            "Look, Zelda. I don't really wanna talk about it right now." She nodded.

            "I understand. I gotta leave and help out Peach with the wreaths anyways." With that, she left. Marth groaned and went to sit on his bed. _'I hate it when they say 'I understand."' _ He took a sip of the hot liquid. It tasted frosty and bitter. Just like everything else. He placed the cup down on his nightstand. He was getting tired again. Some of the smashers noticed his sluggish movements and how he drags his feet when he walks. Ignoring that fact, he tucked himself into bed and began to take a nap.

***

            Despite the fact that it was around midnight, Marth awoken; thirsty. He climbed out of bed and stepped towards his bedroom door. His feet slipped from step to step, not caring if he really did fall. After successfully reached the bottom of the staircase he fixed himself a drink and relaxed by a newly made fire in the living room. He sipped his beverage and slumped on the couch. The young embers reflected off his icy eyes. Marth soon detected a faint carving sound from outside. He tried to ignore it, but it continued to annoy him. His curiosity and moodiness got the best of him. He peered out the slightly misting window and saw Roy, ice-skating. 

            The first question was why Roy was out so late and ice-skating. The second was how did he get so good at it. Roy was quietly gliding across the ice, with his hands behind his back. Marth started to recall a painful memory, just before Link appeared in the room.

            "Couldn't sleep?" he asked, sitting down next to the prince.  Marth recoiled back to his normal seating.

            "Kinda…" Link looked over to the window Marth was previously at. 

            "What cha looking at?"

            "Oh…nothing…" Marth idly poke at the growing fire with a metal stick. Link shifted until he had a clear view of Roy outside. 

            "Oh," he simply answered. An awkward silence took over after that. Zelda had told Link earlier to check on both the boys. Everyone has been noticing that both of them aren't being themselves. With or without the holidays. 

[I feel the winter come

His icy sinews,

Now in the firelight

The case continues]

            "You know…" The blonde started. "You don't need to be so glum around the holidays." He put a friendly arm around Marth. The blue haired swordsman removed it. 

            "You don't need to be so cheerful." His tone was as cold as his glare.  

            "Tis the season to be jolly, my friend." He straightened out his arms and, again, had one hanging from Marth's shoulder. The green-capped one reacted before Marth could.

            "You don't have to close up your heart because of Roy." Link advanced his body to Marth while smirking. The prince shoved Link back to hard; Link's back hit the arm of the sofa. 

            "Never mention that name when you're hitting on me." Marth grumbled as he turned his head the other way. Link was going to get Marth to be himself again, despite the bitterness.  

            "Still loving Roy, ne?" Link childishly grinned. His false innocence was ignored in Marth's eyes. 

            "No, I'm not 'loving' Roy." The cobalt haired smasher lightly cringed at the word "love". _'There is no love' _he thought. 

            "Don't deny it. Everyone knows about and they're humoring ya." The Hylian smoothly spoke. 

            "Go away. Don't you have anything better to do?" Marth's idle eyes strayed to the fireplace and away from Link and Roy. 

            "Well, I'm doing something right now." 

            "And what is that?"

            "To get you to smile again."

[Another night in court

The same old trial

The same old questions asked

The same denial]

               Marth gave him a strange look. He then narrowed his eyes.

               "I'm perfectly fine." Link gave a chuckle.  

               "If being 'fine' means to mope around all day and suffocate in a room, then we must all be sick." 

               Marth firmly placed his mug on the coffee table and glared at Link. 

               "I don't need your mouth to dictate me," he growled, standing up. 

               "Whoa whoa whoa! Hey, I'm trying to make peace, not war." The elf got up to his feet as well. 

               "Thank God you're a fighter then." Marth started to walk back to his room. 

               "What the hell is your problem? Do you need a stick to be surgically removed or something?" Link was beginning to snap.

               "I never asked for your help," Marth simply stated. "If it upsets you this much, then give up."

               "Well, you know what? I'm not going to do that. You did it, and look at you now!"

               The ex prince quickly turned back around. "We didn't give up, we just fell apart!"

               "That's bullshit and you know it!"

               "Guys…" a new voice softly spoke. It was Roy's. 

               Both Link and Marth stopped the argument and turned to look at Roy, who was at the doorway. Snow dotted his clothes and some nested in his hair. He had his ice skates, tied by the laces and over his shoulder. He only made eye contact with Link. 

               "You might wake up the others," he said, still in his gentle voice. He swept off some snow from his clothes and removed his shoes before stepping inside. 

               "Oh…uh…yeah, sorry about that…" Link rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, then to Marth. The cobalt haired smasher had a light pink color rising in his cheeks, staring slightly adoringly at Roy. The red head didn't notice or seemed to care. 

               "I-I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Roy shut the door and walked to his room. A long period of silence hung in the air. 

               "So you do still love him." 

[The shadows close me round

Like jury members

I look for answers in

The fire's embers] 

               "I told you I don't love him." Marth gave one of his infamous cold glares at Link. 

               "Of course you don't. That, or you haven't realized it yet." Link yawned widely after speaking. "I should hit the sack too. Good night Marth." With that, the blonde swordsman left. Marth stifled a yawn and placed himself back on the couch. He was alone, again.

               "Stupid Link doesn't know what I'm going through," Marth mumbled to himself and picked at the fire again. 

               After getting bored, he laid himself down on the couch and stared at the flames. The golden and ruby glow reminded Marth of something just as warm and just as playful. Something that would melt the winter within him. Rather…someone. Someone like…

               "Roy," the ex prince breathed. Surprised by his own words, Marth turned away from the fireplace, frowning. _'This is insane.'_ he thought. _'Unexplainably insane.'_ The swordsman felt himself grow back to his cold self again. Was that what he wanted? To be alone, but needy? Was it really insane? Or was it natural to miss misery's company? Marth closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep, rather to think. But the mind works whether you want it to or not. 

[Why was I missing then

That whole December?

I give my usual line,

I don't remember] 

               It was another winter. A previous winter to the one Marth was living in. The sun was out, but the earth was ice-cold and frozen. There was a lake; a frozen lake. Only two figures stood on top of the glassy surface. One named Marth, the other named Roy.

               "I-I can't do this…" Roy wore a pair of ice skates, but couldn't quite balance in them properly. Marth, on the other hand, was comfortable skating backwards.

               "It's easy, really. Slightly push with the left, then the right, left, right and glide maybe." He had both his hands holding Roy's, just for the boy's security. 

               "O-okay…" Roy gave a slightly strong push and lost his balance. Naturally, he panicked, tried to regain balance, which resulted in the opposite. Roy tumbled and fell on Marth, which lost his balance as well and fell on his back with a painful thump. The red head was so ready to receive his fall that he shut his eyes and clutched onto Marth's attire. The ex prince held him steadfast and didn't let go, even after the fall. The two figures held each other in the middle of the frozen pond.

               "Marth…you can let go now…," a blushing Roy whispered. Surprised at himself, Marth released Roy and let the cold air back to his heart. They sat up on the ice, nervously laughing at each other and the situation

               "So uh…you ok?" Marth asked.

               "Yeah…you broke my fall. I should be asking you if you're ok." Roy leaned forward and pressed his palm against his chest. To Marth, a flow of warmth erupted from Roy's hand to his body. Roy just wanted to make sure that he wasn't bruised. Marth was about to reach for his hand, but the red head pulled it away. 

               "Thanks," Roy smiled. Marth's lips twitched into a smile.

               "You're welco-" 

               They kissed. Surprisingly and gently, they kissed. Roy was the one to move in, which gave Marth quite a shock. The softness and the warmth of it all were so bittersweet to Marth. They pulled away slowly, feeling the breath on each other's lips. The dark haired fighter suddenly realized that he had taken all of this for granted. Roy burned his heart and soul, in both good and bad. But there was something wrong. A barrier of ice suddenly rose from the ground and shelled around Roy. Marth reached out for him but then fell into the freezing water. He couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't speak and just let the water consume him whole.

               "Marth!" 

               The shock of either the chilling water or the bellowing voice awoken Marth. He jolted awake, suddenly defensive and keen on his senses. At first, he thought that Roy was towering over him, but refocused and saw Link, waving a hand in his face.

               "Wake up, it's noon. You were thrashing about. We thought you were having nightmares or something." 

               Marth sat up and shook his head.

               "I'm okay….just r….restless…I guess," he sighed. There was a noticeable change in Marth's eyes. They were more distant and cold than ever. Zelda, who was with Link, sat down next to Marth.

               "Your restlessness doesn't have anything to do with losing Roy, does it?" she gently asked, touching his arm. Marth first gave a sharp glare at her out of reflex, but then sunk back to the couch.

               "I already lost him…"

[Another winter comes

His icy fingers creep

Into these bones of mine

These memories never sleep]

               "Nonsence. There's still hope." Marth stood up and looked down on her.

               "No, there isn't. He hates me. He can't stand to see me. Last night, he wouldn't have been so reserved if I wasn't around!"

               "Marth," she started, "do you love him?"

               "I…" the azure haired swordsman looked hopeless in words. "I…I don't know." With that, he quickly escaped to the refuge of his room, lost in his mental labyrinth. 

               Zelda stood from her place and looked behind her. There, Roy was leaning against the wall, peering at both of them. Eyes of sadness and guilt were cased upon Zelda.

               "I'm sorry Roy, but-" Zelda was cut off by Roy.

               "It's alright…thanks for what you guys have done for us," Roy forced a smile, which just dropped back down. "I'll go talk to him." Swiftly, he moved to Marth's chambers, and the two Hylians watched him go.

***

               As for Marth, he paced around his room, hands behind his back and deep in thought. So deep that he didn't notice that he was muttering to himself. Giving up on whatever problem he had, he walked out to the balcony again. There, he saw the children making snow forts and having snowball fights. Ganadorf and Bower helped carry in the impossibly huge pine tree to set up for decorations. A chilly gust of wind pushed against his face and swept through his hair. He shivered slightly and returned to his room, only to find Roy by the doorway. 

               "I knocked but there wasn't a response…" he seemed to enjoy looking at his boots.

               "What do you want?" Marth put on his icy mask again. The one Roy dreaded so much. 

               "If you wanted…" he stopped. "Let's be honest about this. I miss you." he finally raised his eyes and stared Marth down. 

               The mask began to melt. Marth was determined to keep it on.

               "What are you talking about?"

               "I miss you. You probably do too." Roy took a step forward. The visor of frost started to slide. Marth tried again.

               "Who says that I am?" Roy stepped forward again.

               "Your eyes do. Your soul, your mind, your heart. You've heard it in your dreams." Roy clenched his fists. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Slipping slipping slipping…

               Marth turned away. 

               "Leave," he commanded.

               "Not until-"

               "I said leave! Or I'll throw you out myself!" 

               Silence.

               "Fine." 

               A door slammed shut and faint footsteps echoed into nothingness. Relieved, Marth dropped his defenses and fell upon his bed. He smiled to himself, proud of his little victory.

               _'Yes Roy, hate me. Hate me because I hurt you. Hate me so…I won't have to anymore.'_


End file.
